


I'd Give Away a Thousand Days Just to Have Another One With You

by Satodee



Series: Please Sign Here [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: DeliveryGuy!Makoto, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Haru being cute and bratty, M/M, Makoto spoils him too much, Stuff you do when you have a day off on a Friday, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, baker!Haru, slight body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satodee/pseuds/Satodee
Summary: Makoto and Haru enjoying their rest day and doing ordinary couple things in the apartment.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Series: Please Sign Here [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584784
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	I'd Give Away a Thousand Days Just to Have Another One With You

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from 'Summer Paradise' by Simple Plan.
> 
> This chapter is born because I wanna write some more about Makoto and Haru being comfortable with each other and do silly cute stuff together.
> 
> Time slot is the day right after they spent a night at Makoto's apartment.
> 
> You will get the jokes in this chapter if you read [Part Two] beforehand.
> 
> English is not my first language so please bear with me if there're any grammatical mistakes:3

* * *

**_[08:55]_ **

It is almost nine in the morning when Haru wakes up.

A warm stripe of sunlight invites itself through the gap between curtains, hitting the bed on its way until it reaches the wall on the other side of the room. Haru only blinks enough to realize he has woken up before turning to his side, making himself comfy in the nest of sheets and blanket.

He normally wakes up at five just so he could make preparations for the bakery at daybreak. He would do some cleanings and make batches of fresh bread, sometimes test for new recipes when he has extra time. And when Makoto has become a new bullet point in his schedule, deciding on what kind of lunch he should make for the special regular is his new pastime before noon.

Haru seldom misses his alarm, clearly he didn’t make one last night before crashing into bed. The soreness of his lower body reminds him of almost everything that happened yesterday. Haru can't believe he actually got rawed during his first time with Makoto but it doesn't bother him really, he would be lying if he says he didn’t want it. 

He raises his eyelids slightly, the man next to him has half of his face buried into the pillow, most of the other half is hidden underneath ruffled tawny hair. Haru listens to the steady breathing beside him and closes his eyes again, he moves his legs under the cover and sighs in satisfaction when they make contact with the longer ones.

This might be the first time in years that he actually wants to sleep in during weekdays.

* * *

**_[11:04]_ **

_So warm..._

Haru doesn't have a particularly high body temperature himself, most of the time his feet are cold throughout the year. He always wonders why but he doesn't care to look into it in case Google tells him it's some kind of unknown disease again. 

It takes him a few seconds to realize a heavy arm is draping over his abdomen. Haru finds himself inching closer to the source of heat until his back is touching the bare chest behind him, his body fits perfectly against Makoto's larger frame. Haru stays close to the furnace for the next ten minutes or so until there is a drawn out inhale from behind followed by a gentle tug on his waist.

A low contented groan rumbles from Makoto's chest as he relaxes himself after the stretch. He nuzzles his face into the dark strands of hair, breathing in the faint scent of buttery dough mixed with the shampoo that lingers from the late night shower. Haru hums when he feels rough chin grazing at the nape of his neck, he is not the type capable of growing a beard himself, even rarely has a stubble overnight. 

Makoto is rubbing his eyes like a child when Haru turns around and snuggles closer, hiding his face under his jaw. His nose can feel the vibration of Makoto's throat when a familiar chuckle passes by, an arm moves down the curvature of his body to his hip with hand resting against the dip of his back.

“Morning, sweetheart.”

The voice above him sounds way deeper and gruffier than usual, Haru can feel his cheeks heating up against Makoto's neck.

“…cheesy.” Haru comments quietly.

“Aww c’mon.” Makoto laughs, he presses his lips on the head under his chin and gives a playful whisper. “Already so harsh to me in the morning huh… my pretty lil shortbread?”

Makoto feels fingers creeping up his waist and goes _oh no_ but it is too late. Haru gives him a hard pinch followed by a twist on the sensitive skin and Makoto is fully awake, he always underestimates how strong those fingers are after years of dough kneading.

“Haru—”

The larger man gasps while sitting up halfway in bed, troubled eyebrows furrowing at the pain. His hand is busy rubbing and pressing at the spot being ambushed earlier but he catches a glimpse of the flushed cheeks on his lover.

Haru huffs under his breath, propping himself up as well looking pretty smug after the successful counterattack. Ocean eyes remain on the toned body when blanket slides down Makoto’s naked torso, the place where he was injured from the hasty cyclist is fully healed, leaving only a faint scar on the muscle above the jut of his hip bone.

Haru reaches out to touch the newly grown flesh, feeling the streak of raised skin that is paler in colour on his fingertips. Makoto stays still after shifting his weight onto his arm, leaning back a little while Haru is taking time to examine.

“Oh!”

A sudden shout makes Haru jump and he immediately removes his hand from Makoto's body.

“Don't you need to open the bakery today? It’s a Friday.”

Makoto belatedly realizes Haru is late for work, concern is written all over his face with his olive green eyes focusing on the smaller male.

Haru let out a sigh of relief after knowing he didn’t somehow hurt Makoto by touching his scar.

“I own the bakery, surely I can take a rest day whenever I want.” He simply replies, missing a day of business won’t make him go bankrupt.

“That’s great!” Makoto beams at his words, “I’m having a day off today because I agreed to deliver the parcel last night.” He brushes back his hair and Haru can see the smile he adores under the sunlight pouring through the windows.

“We have the whole day to ourselves, Haru-chan.”

* * *

**_[11:46]_ **

When the two are finally done cuddling in bed it is already too late for breakfast.

Haru finishes his morning routine while Makoto is taking a longer time to shave his chin. He wanders into the kitchen and starts looking for ingredients in the fridge, mildly amused by the growl he heard from Makoto’s stomach on his way out of the bathroom.

The fridge is not fully stocked but he finds some leftover rice, eggs, pickled cucumbers and, to his surprise, a pack of mackerel fillet after a bit of searching. Their brunch actually seems pretty promising after Haru brings out a tub of miso paste as well, there should be more than enough food for both of them.

Haru turns on the gas stove and pours the beaten eggs into the rectangular shape frying pan, he patiently folds the eggs nicely without burning the bottom side and put the rice into the microwave when the soft yellow cushions are ready.

Makoto pads over to the kitchen shortly after, attracted by both the smell of food and the chef himself. Haru leans back against the warm body without looking, he is so used to Makoto hugging him from behind and he enjoys being held in his arms when he is busy working.

“Looks amazing, Haru.” 

Makoto rests his chin on the pale shoulder and watches the mackerel being fried in the pan, oil sizzling and the silvery coat bubbling lightly under the heat, miso soup is waiting for a boil on the other burner and it seems like Haru has found some mushrooms to go with it. He plants a soft kiss on the skin exposed in the air thanks to his oversized t-shirt on Haru, who didn’t change into anything new but simply wearing an apron on top of it.

“Mackerel is the best ingredient you could have, it is affordable and delicious, really easy to cook as long as you pay attention to the fire. All you need is oil and salt.”

Haru is so focused on the browning and the crispiness of the fish fillets he doesn’t even register the double-entendre behind Makoto’s choice of words.

“Hmm yeah, definitely delicious.”

Makoto hums along the curve connecting Haru’s neck and shoulder, absolutely loving his boyfriend treating his place like home. He slips his hands underneath the apron onto the lean waist and stays there, but the urge to bite onto the perfect skin at his lips is not going away.

“—this is such good quality mackerel, I’m surprised you actually have them in the fridge.”

Haru checks carefully not to overcook the fish, he decides the skin is fried to the best condition while the meat is still tender and transfers the fillets onto the empty plate waiting on the side.

“Which market did you go to? I’ll join you next time when—”

His sentence turns into a small gasp when he feels teeth sinking into his shoulder. Haru instinctively grasps onto the arms around him even though they are pretty well-behaved on his stomach. Luckily the plate of mackerel is already on the counter, the culprit would be dead if he had made Haru dropped them onto the floor.

“Sorry Haru, did I bite too hard?”

Makoto apologizes innocently, he relaxes his arms a bit when Haru struggles to turn around and face him, obviously the brunet is not reflecting on the biting part but the force he used instead.

Haru _knows_ his lover has a tendency to act like this every now and then when his hands are occupied. It happened before when Makoto arrived at the bakery earlier than expected and Haru was preparing his lunch. Another time was when they met each other purely by chance in a supermarket, Haru was off work and Makoto was working his shift, he offered to help when Haru had his hands full and needed something from the top shelf. The most recent time took place when Haru was so close to beating his own record in the video game they played together, he was competing against his ghost and Makoto was chilling on the couch next to him.

It could be a chaste kiss, a light brush from the knuckles on his hips, fingers lingering a bit too long on his midriff or a whisper too close to his earlobe. They are nothing problematic or aggressive, more like subtle ways for the clingy beast to demand for attention when Haru has his mind on something else, but the bite just now went slightly overboard.

“Makoto… How many times have we talked about this befo—”

Haru was about to teach the naughty puppy some manners but his lecture stops abruptly when blue eyes meet with the green ones.

“...You, wear glasses?”

The taller male raises his eyebrows, clearly not expecting the question from his partner.

“Ah, I guess you've never seen me wearing them before.” Makoto says, his hand reaches up to push the frame closer to his face. “I broke my older ones a while ago and finally picked up a new pair last week.” 

“I don't wear them at work though, it's more convenient to wear contacts during my shifts...” His sentence gradually trails off in Haru's ears.

Haru takes a step back to have a better look of the man in front of him. Makoto has put on some grey sweatpants before coming to the kitchen, it hangs loosely on his hips below the firm muscles on his stomach, further above are the well-defined pectorals leading to the broad shoulders and strong arms on the sides. His jaw is clean shaven, eyes lazy on an off day while his hair still slightly disheveled from waking up too late.

_But those glasses._

Haru doesn't know why he suddenly cares so much about the ordinary tool for better eyesight. It is one of those with typical rectangular lens, its frame almost pure black but appears to be a dark shade of brown under the sunlight, the temples on either side kept the original colour that looks like carbon fiber to him.

It would normally look plain on any other person's face, maybe even a bit nerdy without enough designs on it. Unlike the flashy red ones Haru has seen on Rei, these ones Makoto has are just blatantly honest looking. Haru supposes they suit him particularly well in a way, enhancing the whole dependable and trustworthy aura he gives to others.

In short, the result of Makoto breaking all the stereotypes is simply astonishing.

“Haru? Is there something wrong?”

Haru finally snaps out of his thoughts when Makoto gently pulls him over until he has to look up to meet the verdant eyes.

“Nothing. Just…” Haru swallows nervously and tries to put some distance between them, but the arms around him are locked and he only manages to slip up his forearm horizontally against Makoto’s chest.

What a bad move he made. Haru thinks.

“Just?”

Makoto tilts his head slightly and repeats, he doesn’t quite understand why Haru is avoiding eye contact while a pinkish shade slowly makes its way up his cheeks. Haru tries to break free from the solid embrace but it is nearly impossible unless the brunet gets the answer he wants.

“…You look good with them. The glasses.”

It feels like hours have passed until Haru finally says it. The miso soup begins to boil right after and Haru takes the opportunity to wiggle out of Makoto’s arms. He dips the ladle into the saucepan and starts stirring, purposefully place a hand on the hip with his elbow sticking out as defense.

Haru hears a chuckle and is so ready to smack Makoto with the miso covered ladle when he feels the familiar body heat against him. But instead of doing anything outrageous, Makoto only presses his lips lightly onto the back of his head for a kiss.

“I’m glad you like them.”

Haru watches Makoto out of the corner of his eye until he is out of the kitchen to bring food to the dining table. He sighs quietly and put the miso soup into separate bowls, making sure the stoves are turned off before leaving the counter.

“By the way, the mackerels were gifted by Tamura-san, her husband is a fisherman.”

Haru has met Tamura-san before, she is a really sweet old lady living in the same building who always greets them when they meet each other in the hallway.

“We should thank her again next time.” Haru suggests while putting down the bowls on the table.

“Sure, let’s do that.” Makoto agrees, he is going back to the kitchen for the rice they’ve forgotten in the microwave when Haru spots some unusual patterns on his back.

Claw marks, faintly pink in colour around the trapezius and shoulder blades, a few of them lower on the midsection behind Makoto’s ribcage. They look like scratches made by felines when they are unhappy or overwhelmed by something, not always deep enough to leave scars but gives a slight itchiness that lasts for days.

It only takes Haru two seconds to realize what those marks are.

“Makoto wait.” He demands.

“Hm? What’s wrong?”

The taller male pauses right outside the kitchen, he looks over at Haru with his eyebrows raised, the glasses he is wearing has slid down a bit on the bridge of his nose.

“I’ll get the rice.” Haru hurries over with wide steps while taking the apron off on his way. “Go and put on some clothes you animal.”

“Um, sure? Okay.”

Makoto is confused with the sudden mood change from his boyfriend. He strokes the back of his neck a few times wondering if he has done something wrong while padding across the room.

“...much better.”

Haru comments under his breath when he sees Makoto waiting at the dining table with a shirt on his body. He ignores the puzzling green eyes behind the lens as he sits down on the opposite side, starting their meal after saying their usual polite phrase.

This is the one thing Haru, after thorough consideration, would never give an answer to his boyfriend.

* * *

**_[15:27]_ **

Haru is lying on his back reading a book propped on his stomach, he has one leg resting over Makoto’s shoulder while the larger male is on his belly between his thighs, his face unnecessarily close to Haru’s crotch while playing on his phone.

Yes this is an awkward position especially when they’re not attempting to do anything in bed. They just somehow got into this pose after a completely random wrestling competition started with a playful squash and several aggressive nuzzles back and forth, which ended with Makoto losing because Haru wanted him to. 

“No put it back.”

Makoto murmurs when Haru is moving his leg away, his eyes still glued to the small screen without looking up. He likes how Haru’s heel is pressing against his spine in that pose, it feels strangely comforting.

“It’s uncomfortable for me now.” Haru complains in his monotone but lowers his leg back to the original spot anyway, maybe he could stay like this for a few more minutes.

“Well it’s comfy for me.” Makoto hums.

“...”

Haru peeks at him underneath the pages, squinting at his demanding boyfriend before squeezing his thighs against Makoto's head without any warning, causing him to let out a surprised squeak.

“... babe gimme some space.”

Makoto deadpans while wheezing on purpose, his glasses slightly lopsided and his face is squished from both sides making him look like a kid having adorably chubby cheeks. A small giggle slips past Haru’s lips, it is so soft and rare Makoto had to stare briefly before realizing it did come from the reticent baker.

“Haru…” He whispers, “You laughed.”

Makoto makes it sound like it’s the first time a baby mumbled ‘papa’ with himself being the father.

“I always do, you dumb bum.”

“No you don’t.” Makoto argues.

“I do.”

Haru wants to drop the subject, he removes himself from the bed and aims to crawl down to the floor, his upper body drapes upside down the edge of the mattress and sees the space underneath the bed being used for storage.

Haru notices a pair of dumbbells right away, interestingly enough there isn't any magazines with adult contents on the covers, not like he would care honestly. Haru drags out the hexagonal dumbbells from under the bed, he curiously tries to lift one up with his lower body still lying on bed and is immediately stopped by Makoto.

“Haru! You're gonna hurt your back like this, get up first.”

Makoto rolls out of bed and confiscates the dumbbell from Haru's hand, he does the same with the other one when the smaller male attempts to try his luck a second time. Haru pouts at him and begrudgingly get out of bed.

“I wasn't going to hurt myself.” Haru mutters when he finally has his feet on the floor. 

Makoto place the dumbbells on the rug, he pulls over a chair and gestures to Haru when he comes over to stare at the solid weights.

Haru paid attention when Makoto moved the dumbbells over, he didn't seem to struggle at all. He knows Makoto is way stronger seeing his boyfriend could move him bodily as if he is just another bigger parcel– obviously those muscles aren’t here just for display— but he is pretty confident in being able to lift more or less the same weight himself. He takes a step forward and sits on the chair.

“One of the most basic exercise is the concentration curl. Here, spread your knees.” Makoto puts a dumbbell in front of Haru between his legs and explains. “Extend your arm to reach for the dumbbell and place the back of your upper arm on your inner thigh for support— Good, this will be your starting pose.”

Haru follows the instructions and holds a firm grip on the metal bar with his right hand.

“Now with your upper arm stay stationary, pick the dumbbell up and curl it forward until it reach your shoulder level.”

Haru concentrates on his grip and allows himself a few seconds for anticipation. He takes a breath and curls the dumbbell towards his shoulder. The weight of it is heavier than expected but he manages to do five repetitions before stopping, his bicep already feels slightly sore from the constant straining.

“That’s not bad! You do weights often?” Makoto asks.

“No, I prefer swimming.” Haru replies while relaxing his arm. “How heavy are these?”

“Forty five pounds each.”

Haru stands up from the chair, he is not too keen of the feeling of muscles burning from doing weights.

“You wanna try again with gloves on? The friction helps a lot.” Makoto asks while taking out a pair of weightlifting gloves from the drawer.

“No.” Haru returns to the bed and sits by the edge, his body bounces a little on the mattress. “You do it.”

Makoto sits on the chair after sliding the gloves onto his hands, he tightens his grip on the metal bar and starts curling the dumbbell up. Haru notices a pattern where he lowers the weight at a moderate speed and curls up in a faster pace, seems like Makoto is pretty experienced in lifting weights.

“Do you go to the gym?” Haru questions when Makoto is taking a short break after doing eight repetitions for his right arm.

“Occasionally, but I spend most of the time using dumbbells at home.” Makoto replies, he changes his pose and reaches for the dumbbell with his left hand. “It’s more convenient and you don’t have to pay for fees or anything.”

Haru agrees with a simple ‘hm’. Lucky for him because who doesn't enjoy watching their boyfriend working out at home.

He stares at every contraction of the muscle when Makoto curls his arm up, a vein is vaguely visible stretching from under the sleeve of his shirt, over the flexing bicep and extends its way to his forearm. Makoto's glasses slides down a little on his nose but he doesn't seem to mind, after finishing the repetitions he rolls the sleeves further up so his arms are not constricted by the fabric. 

“Haru, why would you be interested in a guy like me?”

The sudden question makes the raven-haired look up, Makoto pushes back his fringe that falls over his eye and continues with a small smile, “I'm just curious, there isn't anything special about me, really.”

Ocean eyes trail back to his arm when Makoto starts the second set of his workout. They observe attentively how the muscle ripples slowly with each curl, the strands of tissue appear to be thicker than usual because of the blood pumping under tan skin and the now prominent cephalic vein is shifting slightly along with the movement. It is so mesmerizing it makes him want to touch it, to squeeze it hard and feel how strong and powerful Makoto is in the most straightforward and primitive manner. 

Haru never knew he would feel this way about anybody— the feeling of almost wanting to _worship_ someone, not until he met the man in front of him. 

“It was a while back, I saw you petting a cat and feeding it in the alley.”

Makoto place the dumbbell on the floor after finishing the set, his green eyes wide opened trying to recall his memory. He wasn't really expecting for an answer when he blurted out the question that is always mentioned at least once in a relationship, especially his boyfriend didn't have a response right away.

“You were carrying a parcel, quite a heavy looking one actually. And you were walking past the alley.” Haru continues, “Then there's the cat. You noticed it and stopped going, maybe even went back a few steps just to crouch down and pet it.”

Makoto doesn't look away the whole time when Haru is describing what he saw that day, he is addicted to the upward angle on the corners of his lips. 

“And then you left for the delivery. The next time I looked up again, you were back in the alley feeding the small animal.” 

Haru pauses, his eyes are glowing sapphires and Makoto is blushing.

“Th- that was such a small thing...” he stammers.

“That was probably the moment I fell in love with you, I think.” 

Makoto is astonished, his heartbeat is racing and his face is heating up. He opens his mouth and closes it again trying to think of something to say but in the end, all he does is holding out a hand towards the smaller male.

Haru approaches him like an elegant feline, Makoto uses his foot to push the dumbbell out of the way and welcomes his lover into a tender embrace. 

“I've never really told you before, like... you're such a large guy. You're so tall and strong, you should look intimidating but at the same time— _you're so gentle_.” Haru confesses as he smooths the soft tawny hair with his hand, “This might not, sound like the most amazing reason... but to me, it is the most attractive part of you.”

Makoto takes away his glasses and buries his face into Haru's stomach, his arms locked around the slender waist and he can hear both of their heartbeats pounding alongside each other. He believes he must've done something really good in his past lives to be able to know the man in his arms.

“l mean...” Makoto finally looks up after being overwhelmed by his partner, his eyes are the softest shade of emerald.

“Me being huge doesn't mean I'm gonna be... I don't know, destructive...?”

“Aggressive.” Haru corrects with a better word.

“Aggressive.” Makoto echoes.

“Well, you are— _were_. Last night.” The dark-haired male looks away. “In bed.”

“Oh.” Makoto chokes a little, he steals a glance at the love mark he left below Haru's ear. There must be plenty others concealed under his clothing.

“Did I... h-hurt you?”

“No.” Haru reassures and adds, “It's normal to feel sore, I Googled it.”

“...”

Sometimes Makoto really doesn't know how to deal with the bluntness of his lover.

“Besides,” he continues with a low sweet voice, “you said you could never hurt me.” 

Haru kisses fondly on the Makoto's flamming cheek and smiles, his expression the most gratified the brunet has ever seen.

* * *

**_[22:56]_ **

Makoto walks out of the bathroom and turns off the light switch with a click. He pads over to the couch but Haru inches himself forward on the floor, blue eyes looking at him as an invitation. Makoto obediently settles in the space behind the smaller male, he rests his back against the couch and stretches his legs on either side of Haru’s hips, his knees bent slightly to make himself comfy.

“Why wood and citrus?” Haru leans back and asks with his chin tilting up to look at Makoto, a drop of water falls off the tawny hair and lands onto his cheek.

“Hm?”

Makoto doesn’t quite catch his question when he got slightly distracted by the host of some TV show talking on the screen, he picks up the hair towel Haru used earlier and starts drying his hair.

“The body wash.”

Haru wipes off the wetness on his face, he can feel several spots on the back of his shirt dampened by some stray droplets of water on Makoto’s chest.

“Hmm I do like the smell of tangerines, and wood, so…” Makoto pauses briefly, “The mint one we use at the warehouse is what the other guys picked, I prefer more natural smelling stuff I suppose. But I guess mint is technically natural as well…”

Haru huffs quietly under his breath, Makoto sometimes tends to overthink things and it’s so adorable to him when he troubles himself with unimportant questions.

“I like the one you have here, it smells earthy.” Haru cuts him off to save Makoto from having a headache. “It reminds me of you.”

He intentionally has his eyes glued onto the TV screen, suddenly interested in the channel about some skillful architects help renovating old residential houses for families with low budget in Japan. He can feel his lips curling up slightly and he really doesn’t need Makoto to remind him about it.

“… Haru you can’t just say something like this—” Makoto circles his arms around the raven’s waist, nuzzling his nose against the creamy skin at the nape of his neck while drawing out his complaint.

His reaction unexpectedly triggers the playful side of Haru, he twists his flexible body around and bites softly onto the brunet’s chin.

“Oh really?” he slurs, azure eyes hidden behind the lashes linger downward just a bit longer than Makoto would’ve anticipated and blink once before darting up to meet the gentle olive-green. He knows Makoto loves it when he does that.

The result is obvious. But the larger man refuses to give in this time.

“Very pretty Haru, but no.” He admonishes with a chuckle and plants a kiss on Haru's forehead.

“Why?” Haru knows the answer but he asks anyway, he pouts and falls back between Makoto’s legs and drags one of his large hands along with him.

“Because you’re still sore. You said it yourself.”

Makoto feels his hand being examined in the smaller ones, fingertips smoothing the lines on it and soft palm comparing against the calloused one he owns.

“I’m not that fragile you know.” Haru sighs lazily.

He rubs his thumb on the clean short nails before curling the thick fingers into a fist, touching and pressing at the ridges of the knuckles. Makoto has such beautifully proportioned hands, his palm wide but not entirely square, strong fingers extend upward from the edge of the modest rectangular shape, several protruding veins in almost unnoticeable pale blueish green travel from his sturdy wrist across the back of his hand.

Makoto hums softly when Haru let go of him and place his palms on his legs. Haru slides his arms backward, slender fingers splaying against the exposed flesh on muscular thighs and caressing his personal throne, making their way up slowly until they reach the hem of the briefs, fingertips daring to slip under the edge of it.

“Haru, no.” Makoto repeats, his voice sterner this time. The pose they are in right now leaves him in a very vulnerable situation and he can’t help but wonders if this is all according to Haru’s plan in mind.

“Calm down, I just wanna look.”

Haru turns around until he is completely facing his boyfriend, he eyes at the soft bulge in between thick thighs and Makoto can feel his gaze burning on his flaccid cock.

“H-Haru?” Makoto swallows nervously, wanting to close his legs together to feel safer but Haru is in the way.

“Is it always this big?”

Haru throws him a question and it feels more like a punch in Makoto’s stomach.

“What do you mean always this b—Haru!” Makoto whines, his ears burning hot. “B-besides, it’s not... _that_ big…”

“Have you ever watched porn? Yours is huge.” Haru easily disagrees with a frown.

“Haru please...” Makoto defends weakly.

“It stuffed me up last night, or should I say...” Haru pauses with a smirk, “ _You_ stuffed me up last ni _—”_

“ _HARU—!_ ”

Makoto practically yells out his name, it is crystal clear that Haru is doing this on purpose and he has to stop whatever that is happening before they both lose control of the situation. 

Without another word Makoto stands up and turns off the TV with the remote. Haru is at his feet looking up at him innocently and Makoto almost snaps at the sight. He sighs heavily and reaches out a hand towards Haru but the smaller male refuses to cooperate.

“Pick me up, Makoto.” Haru demands instead with both of his arms up in the air.

“Oh c’mon…”

The brunet tosses his head up briefly and relents, Haru wraps his arms gracefully around Makoto’s neck when he bends over and before long he is sitting securely against his naked chest. Haru locks his legs around the taut waist as Makoto walks around the apartment to check if the door is locked, the gas is turned off and the water taps are not dripping.

“Why not just get over it and fuck me?” Haru mumbles, he is testing his luck.

“You know I’m not gonna do it, try again next week.”

Makoto stands his ground, he holds Haru firmly with one arm to do one last check in the bathroom before closing the door.

“But what if I want you right now?” The raven keeps pushing, there are stars in his eyes but unfortunately Makoto cannot see them from his angle.

“Haru…”

Makoto pads over to the bed and lowers his boyfriend on the mattress, Haru relaxes his legs but decides not to let go of Makoto's neck until he gets an answer he would like to hear. Makoto stares at him for a few seconds and he knows how stubborn Haru could be sometimes. He supports his weight with arms on either side and closes in, his lips barely brushing against Haru’s earlobe.

“Be a good kitty for me and I’ll make it up _real——_ good to you next time.” He whispers huskily.

The half teasing half convincing promise sends a chill down Haru’s spine and his frame quivers under the pressure. Of course, in a way he loves.

_“Deal, Haruka?”_

Haru forces down a whimper and there is nothing he can do but to nod in submission, his arms slowly slide down the broad shoulders and he raises them over his eyes, his cheeks flushing pink. He can’t believe he was just being called a shortbread this morning and now another typical but even more embarrassing pet name.

Makoto gives him a quick peck on the lips before leaving to turn off the lights, fairly pleased with Haru finally being reasonable. He makes his way back in the dark, Haru is already nesting under the blanket with only half of his face peeking out.

Haru subconsciously snuggles closer for the comforting warmth when the familiar body weight joins in. He finds his favourite spot under Makoto's jaw and nudges his face against his neck, he sighs contentedly when a heavy arm reaches over and drapes around his waist.

“When do you need to go home, Haru?”

Makoto asks after a yawn, they literally spent the whole day doing nothing and it feels great.

“Some time in the afternoon tomorrow? I need to do some shopping for food.”

“Okay, I'll join you and take you home afterwards, sounds good?”

_What if I say I don't want to leave?_

Haru pushes his words down his throat and accepts the offer with a quiet hm. 

“If you feel like missing me, just send me a text and you can come whenever you want.” As if he senses Haru's underlying emotions, Makoto suggests playfully.

“What if I want you to come over?” Haru pretends to be misunderstood.

There is a small chuckle and a large hand is placed on his back, stroking slowly and lovingly. Haru immediately softens under the gentle touch.

Makoto always knows.

“Then I'll go and find you anytime you want.” 

“Anytime?”

“Anytime.”

“Even past midnight?”

“Even before you make preparations for the bakery.”

Makoto seems confident, but Haru doesn't like to be underestimated.

“Even during one of your shifts?” He challenges.

“Well, let's see...” 

Haru hears the sheets rustling, with the help of moonlight seeping through the windows he sees the silhouette of Makoto propping himself up on his elbow.

“In that case, I'll make sure to get my hands on a truck before finding you.” 

There is a moment of silence before Makoto gives in and bursts out laughing while flopping himself on top of the smaller male.

“Oh _—god_ Makoto you're annoying.” 

Haru shoves him away and turns his back against him, at least the darkness around them makes it impossible for Makoto to see the smile on his face.

“Love you too, Haru-chan.”

Makoto lies down in bed and replies heartily, moving closer until his chest is pressing against the smaller back. He rests his arm over the curve above his lover's hip and feels their fingers intertwine with each other before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! Comments and kudos would be greatly appreciated :3
> 
> P.S. The TV show mentioned in this chapter is a documentary called '大改造!!劇的ビフォーアフター' created by Asahi Broadcasting Corporation


End file.
